Hospital
by IchiWaZen
Summary: Kida ends up in the hospital after an accident and Mikado, being the good friend he is, visits. MikadoXKida, light shounen-ai.


Another hypothetical situation and I suppose here's the MikadoXKida that I mentioned but never really finished.  
It's also my first time actually writing Shounen-Ai/Yaoi so any kind of criticism is fine just as long as it can help me improve as there will definitely be more MiKida in the future!

I like Seme!Mikado! -pumps fist-

* * *

"So how did something like this happen?" He was angry, the normally calm and soft spoken Ryuugamine Mikado was furious.

Of course, none of this was happening without a valid reason. He wasn't in the halls of Raira High School nor was he in Kida's home.

Rather, Mikado was seated in a patted chair next to a bed. A bed in the hospital.

His best friend, who was currently in the bed and sitting up, cringed. "It's no big deal Mikado... I'll be fine."

"You'll be fine...?" The dark haired boy calmly repeated. "You'll be fine?" His voice escalated in pitch and volume.

"Do you have any idea how stupidly you acted?" Mikado shook his head and crossed his arms. "This isn't some kind of joke Masaomi. You're really hurt and I know that you shouldn't have gotten hurt!"

Kida sheepishly grinned and started scratching the back of his head. "Aww c'mon Mikado, I'll li-"

"Do you have any idea how scared I got when Anri called me?"

The blonde froze, his grin dropping immediately to be replaced by a look of concern. "Mikado..."

A shaky sigh escaped from the other boy and he rubbed at his eyes. "It's nothing Masaomi," he mumbled, suddenly looking too old for his age. "I just thought... that I lost you."

It took some time for the information to be processed, but a smile spread across Kida's face. It was a bit refreshing actually, to see Mikado worry about him like this. A strange happiness took root in his chest and invoked a chuckle out of him. Kida was soon laughing like there was no tomorrow. Mikado looked at him indignantly. "What's so funny now?"

The blonde wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Oh man Mikado, you're too much." He giggled a bit more before leaning over to his friend.

"You know I'm always going to be here. Whatever they do, they can't get rid of me!" Kida frowned for a second before pointing at Mikado. "One condition though! You have to be there for me too!"

The dark haired boy stared cross-eyed at the blonde's finger before laughing lightly. "You better learn to be more reliable." He commented, lightly smacking Kida in the ribs.

"Agh, ow! Geez! I know you're angry at me but DAMN! Wait until I'm better before exacting revenge." The blonde gingerly stroked his side. The other boy was at the loss for words, holding his hands up in an apologetic manner and was clearly extremely confused and sorry at the same time.

"Uwah... M-Masaomi, are you alrig-?"

"Got ya!" A wink and a thumbs up followed the statement.

"Uh?" Mikado dropped his hand a bit. "Got me...? Uweh? Hah?"

"I tricked you Mikado, I tricked you." The patient smacked himself in the ribs. "I'm fine see?"

Realization crossed the raven head's face before an indignant look and finally slight anger. "Masaomi!"

The culprit beamed. "See? I'm well enough to play practical jokes on you already!"

"That's not an achievement." Mikado muttered, unamused. "You better get well fast enough now."

Kida nodded and moved his arm to point at the door. "Now get out! I have to get my beauty rest for my cells to heal and do all that magical biology stuff that they taught in class."

His companion lifted himself from the chair, paused for a second, and smiled. "One thing though, to make sure you really get better rather than sitting around a hospital."

Pep bloomed all over the patient's face. "What's that?"

Leaning over the bed and using his hand to steady himself, Mikado fitted his lips over Kida's. The blonde's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened.

The kiss was short-lived and only after a few seconds, Mikado straightened himself up. The tingly after effects could still be felt by both boys long afterward.

Unconsciously, Mikado licked his lips and Kida's face flushed even more.

The raven head's lips twisted into something that could only be described as a smirk and whispered quietly.

"We'll continue this when you're better."

Needless to say, Kida was out of the hospital in record time.

* * *

Please Read and Review~


End file.
